Juntos  editado
by Isi-chan
Summary: Eh perdónenme por poner de nuevo la misma historia pero no me gusta que las cosas me queden mal y por eso la edite ahora esta un poco mejor.  Creo


Los personajes son del gran mangaka Hiro Mashima solo la trama es mia.

_**Juntos:**_

O.P.V. Lucy

Lluvia, hace mucho que no llovia asi, es mejor, mis lagrimas se confunden con ellas.

Nunca debi haber ido hacia el gremio y menos a tu casa, la imagen se pasa una y otra vez por mi cabeza y seguramente no me dejara vivir en paz.

Te iba a decir todo, pero creo que es mejor no decirtelo, ya que no quiero que te sientas culpable, se lo bueno que eres y no soportaria que TU me miraras con lastima.

_Flash back (O.P.V. normal)_

_Lucy iba entrando al gremio se dirigio hacia la barra al no ver el objeto de sus cabilaciones. _

_-Hola Mira-chan – saludo desanimada al darse cuenta de que aún no llegaba el dragon slayer de fuego._

_-Hola Lucy – Respondio un poco preocupada – ¿por que esa cara?._

_-Nada, solo que tenia algo que decir a Natsu y no lo veo._

_-Todavia no llega, me estoy preocupando siempre llega temprano._

_-Tienes razon - dijo para agregar - Voy a ver si esta bien._

_Fin flash back_

Y pensar que me preocupe, pense que te enfermaste o algo peor.

_Flash back_

_Iba llegando a tu casa pimero mire por la ventana para ver si estabas, estabas... Con Lisanna._

_-Lisanna y-yo t-te - antes de que terminaras de hablar... Ella... Ella te... Te beso._

_Lo vi y no lo creia, tu miraste a la ventana, me viste hay, no queria pero sonrei una sonrisa vacia, fria y sinica. Sali corriendo sabia que me seguias siempre lo haces por eso no te comprendo ¿Te importo o... No?._

_Fin flash back_

Ahora estoy en el parque sentada debajo de un foco sobre una banca.

-Lucy que haces aquí - no era tu voz, pero me alegre aunque mi cara no lo demostraba.

-G-Gr-Gray nada- trate pero no pude mi mirada estaba baja para no alertarlo de que llore, pero mi voz quebrada me delato.

-Lucy ¿por que lloras?.

-Po-por n-nada- hay no resisti mas me desmorone frente a los ojos de uno de mis mejores amigos.

Se sento junto a mi y me abrazo, era reconfortante saber que habia alguien consolandome, puse mi cabeza sobre su pecho y elimine de mi organismo todas esas lagrimas, mire hacia unos matorrales donde las hojas se movian insistentemente, no fue hasta hay que me di cuenta Natsu siempre estuvo hay y ahora tenia una cara extraña, entre enojo, decepcion y tristeza.

_O.P.V. Natsu_

Hoy me levante soñe con lucy nunca habia tenido ese sueño y me di cuenta... Amo a Lucy, mas de lo que ame a nadie nunca, se lo iba a decir, me levante pero tenia que hablar con alguien: Erza completamente descartada, Gray primero muerto, Happy le diria a todos, Mira confiable pero no, Elfman me daria una charla de cómo ser hombre, Lissana... Si, ella me va a ayudar.

Mejor la llamo por que en el gremio no podremos estar tranquilos... Hablando de tranquilidad ¿a donde se fue Happy? no esta, debio haber ido con Charle.

Luego de haber llamado a Lissana 30 minutos despúes, estaba frente a mi, yo estaba completamente rojo nunca le habria preguntado a nadie sobre esto, despues de la "charla" del maestro.

-Lisanna y-yo t-te qui-quiero - hay ella me beso, no se porque lo hizo, quede en shock. Mire por la ventana hay estaba Lucy estaba en shock al igual que yo, trato de sonreir pudo pero solo una sonrisa triste, salio corriendo, yo, como siempre, la segui Lisanna quedo allí, petrificada, luego que me separe de mi amiga de la infancia no tenia ni la menor idea de hacia donde habia ido Lucy segui su inconfundible olor, a dulce y flores, empezo a llover lo que me dificulto su busqueda.

Habia pasado una hora llegue a la parque hay estaba ella… con, Gray, el la abrazaba, ella igual, no lo soporte... Me lanze contra el, lo tire hacia un muro ella me miro triste, estaba o estuvo llorando, corrio donde Gray, lo ayudo a levantarse no podia creer lo que habia echo nunca habia golpeado a nadie de esa forma con esa sensacion en el pecho no era como el fuego era... Desagradable.

-Por que has hecho eso - Dijo con la voz quebrada pero decidida.

-Tenemos que hablar- le respondi.

-¿Gray, vas a estar bien?- pregunto ella, eso hizo que el dolor creciera.

El solo asintio y se marcho. Ella estaba... No lo se, es dificil de explicar su rostro era una mezcla de muchas emociones.

-¿Que quieres?- preguntaste cortante, tu tono de voz no me gusto.

-Te quiero decir algo.

-Y- yo tambien Na-Natsu estoy enamorada de ti - lo que escuche me dejo increiblemente feliz - Pero no te preocupes s-si t-tu quieres…estar con con Lisanna yo t-te apoyo - Agregaste con voz entrecortada.

-¿ERES IDIOTA O QUE? - le grite como nunca - ¡NO QUIERO TU APOYO! - lloro mucho mas fuerte que antes - Solo quiero estar con-contigo lucy.

La bese no sabia como hacerlo era el primer beso que daba _o que al menos contaba_ y por lo que sabia el de ella tambien, nunca le crei, era demasiado perfecta para que lo fuera.

Cuando me correspondio me senti en el paraiso solte el agarre, ella se aparto y empezo a sollozar.

-N-no jueges con-conmigo Natsu vi como la besabas. - Lo recorde, ella lo vio, me apresure a responderle.

-ELLA me beso ni siquiera le correspondi - enfatize el 'ella'.

-¿enserio? - aún dudaba.

Yo asenti.

Ella me beso y haci llevamos desde hace horas y yo creo que vamos a estar siempre... Juntos.

Aqui esta la correccion del fic que me quedo horriblemente mal. Espero sus reviews para que me cuenten si esta mejor yo creo que si, solo un poquito mejor.

Isi-chan

Cambio y fuera ;)

BYE.


End file.
